muerte, locura y romance Sherlock holmes
by sheholmes
Summary: Para Holmes este caso cambio su vida de mas de una manera, UN ACCIDENTE OCASIONA UN CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD DE HOLMES,¿UN ROMANTICO INCURABLE Y DETECTIVE?, PODRA WATSON AYUDARLO A VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD, ANTES DE QUE PASE ALGO QUE NUNCA PODRA REPARAR.
1. Introduccion

Pocas veces me he visto literalmente restringido en contra de todo a consecuencia de que la siguiente historia por causa de la prohibición de mi gran amigo Sherlock Holmes ha mantenido hasta en este momento ya que por ciertas circunstancias muy personales que se dieron con él en que mostro una faceta que no creía capaz en el.

Lo que me ha inspirado en contarlo es que hace algunos días atrás mi amigo me dio su autorización para contar lo siguiente pero con la condición es que esto no sea leído por nadie a aparte de él y yo, por un lado sería un gran regalo para su cumpleaños ya que fue por las vísperas de este cuando aconteció el caso.

Todo comenzó un 2 de Enero de 1883 contando yo con 30 años y mi estimado amigo con 28 años con solo dos años de diferencia ambos solteros.

Era un día de invierno en Londres, las calles como la mayoría de los días abarrotada de gente, y como siempre cada que el sol no alumbraba Londres mi amigo le entraban sus periodo melancólicos en los cuales su vista parecía un poco triste y perdida, en aquellos ratos en que hablaba lo hacía sin ganas y solo lo para quejarse del clima, que tenía mucho tiempo inactivo por causa de que los criminales no cometían delitos lo suficientemente buenos para ponerlo en acción y que así su vida era aburrida con la monotonía.

Mientras yo del otro lado de la habitación intentando animarlo leyéndole varias cartas en que se le solicitaba su ayuda una en particular que recuerdo que le leí decía lo siguiente:

Estimado SR. Holmes:

Por medio de la presente le pido de favor que me ayude a encontrar a mis 5 ayudantes que son en realidad enanos que son parte de un equipo de construcción dedicado a hacer mocasines que han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Le pagare tres libras por el trabajo

Aten. Sr. Starrett.

Sorprendente fue la contestación de Holmes al decirme – sabe Watson creo que han sido secuestrados para algún tipo de ceremonia donde seran sacrificados por sus características físicas – ante su contestación sin darme cuenta le pregunte - ¿en verdad cree eso Holmes? – Holmes con clara burla me dijo – claro que no, el dueño me ofrece 3 libras ni a libra por enano eso quiere decir que es un tacaño y que sus ayudantes decidieron buscar otro trabajo mejor pagado.

En ese momento...


	2. UN NUEVO CASO Y UN ACCIDENTE

**UN NUEVO CASO Y UN ACCIDENTE**

En ese momento…

Una hermosa mujer llego a toda prisa, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, ya que al llegar en medio de la sala y observarnos una vez cayo desmayada al instante, lo bueno es que Holmes estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla antes de que chocara contra el duro suelo.

Holmes rápidamente la levanto entre sus brazos y cargándola en estilo nupcial la llevo hasta un sillón, recostándola mientras yo traía un poco de alcohol para despertarla.

Poco a poco la señorita comenzó a volver en sí, olvidando solo momentáneamente donde se encontraba, ya que al despertarse de todo pregunto _**-¿Dónde estoy?-,**_ yo amablemente le conteste mientras tomaba sus signos vitales para asegurarme que estuviera bien _**–se encuentra en el 221 de Baker Street, yo soy el doctor John Watson y mi amigo aquí presente es el detective Sherlock Holmes-,**_ levantándose rápidamente del sillón se abalanzo hacia Holmes con un fuerte abrazo y comenzando a llorar de una forma angustiosa.

Mi amigo poco a poco comenzó a soltarse del abrazo de la señorita diciéndole _**– señorita por favor siéntese y cuénteme que es lo que la tiene así-, **_la joven obedeciendo las indicaciones de Holmes se sentó y comenzó con este relato.

Me llamo Elizabeth vivo con mi hermano en las afueras de Londres, vivimos cómodamente gracias a que nuestros padres nos dejaron unas rentas muy generosas, hasta hace una semana todo iba perfecto pero todo comenzó a cambiar hace apenas unos 5 días atrás comenzaron a aparecer en el jardín de la casa unas inscripciones en el jardín hechas con pintura, mensajes distintos que siempre decían lo mismo _**– tu sangre, es veneno**_ -, todos decían lo mismo.

La verdad tanto como él y yo pusimos a gente que cuidaran esa parte de la casa, pero aun así seguían apareciendo esos mensajes hasta que hoy en la mañana mi hermano Eduardo fue encontrado muerto en su despacho.

Diciendo esto la hermosa jovencita comenzó a llorar volviendo a abrazar a Holmes, que una vez más se encontraba en una posición muy incómoda para él.

Pero como Holmes no lograba que la jovencita lo soltara sin hacerla sentir más mal, dejo de intentarlo y le dijo _**– viene a mí para que investigue el asesinato ¿no? O me equivoco-,**_ la joven sin poder pronunciar palabra solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Bueno si usted está de acuerdo saldremos yo y mi amigo Watson para su casa para ver que ha sucedido, si gusta esperar un momento-, de nuevo la jovencita no contesto ni dio respuesta alguna.

_**20 minutos después…. **_

Después de 20 minutos recorriendo calles y casas por fin llegamos donde la señorita nos había indicado, el primero en descender del carro fue Holmes con gran agilidad debo agregar, enseguida ayudo a descender a la señorita Elizabeth y por ultimo yo.

Holmes comenzó a caminar despacio y observando el suelo detenidamente en busca de pista creo yo, pues ya lo había visto seguir el mismo método, pero al llegar a la puerta vimos a dos oficiales de scotland yard custodiando la puerta, eso indicaba que Lestrade no estaría lejos.

Al entrar al inmueble era de ostentosos lujos y acabados, con finos muebles y hermosa y elegante tapicería, al entrar en seguida la señorita nos llevo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano encontrándonos a Lestrade que solo diciendo -adelante -, Holmes rápidamente entro observo todo minuciosamente, varias exclamaciones en voz baja, saco varias veces su lupa, y se arrodillo varias veces más.

Al terminar nos despedimos de la señorita Elizabeth y de Lestrade, prometiéndole a ella que pronto tendría una solución al asesinato de su hermano.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió cuando yo y Holmes íbamos saliendo de la casa un pedazo de teja fue arrojado sobre nosotros, golpeando a Holmes directo a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, con una pequeña herida en la misma.

Al voltear hacia arriba solo alcance a ver una sombra que se iba, me arrodille junto a Holmes para reanimarlo, y lo logre solo que ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, Sherlock Holmes el mejor detective del mundo había perdido la memoria y así lo demostró cuando con gran horror pregunto ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Quién eres tú?...

Hola que les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo necesito que me digan si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

Dejen rewiew para valorar este proyecto.


End file.
